Jet engines require actuators for certain engine subsystem components, such as, for example, variable compressor stator vanes, variable geometry nozzles, thrust vectoring nozzles, thrust reversers, etc. Actuators that are used in the hot section of the jet engine, i.e., from the combustion chamber rearward to the nozzle, must operate in a high temperature environment and typically require cooling to perform effectively. For example, when hydraulic actuators are used to control the geometry of the nozzle, the hydraulic fluid must be cooled in order to ensure the proper operation of the hydraulic actuator. While nozzle actuation typically has a low duty cycle, the heat absorbed to keep components cool is continuous and presents a significant load on the aircraft/engine thermal management system, particularly when jet fuel is used as the hydraulic working fluid, as in fueldraulic systems.